


Together

by mechadogmarron



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Ambiguously during Season 2 at some point, Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechadogmarron/pseuds/mechadogmarron
Summary: Yusaku has a bit of a reputation for ghosting, ignoring, and otherwise avoiding anyone who confesses to him.That won’t stop Takeru from trying, though.





	Together

Yusaku was a bit of a frigid person.

Takeru knew full well how many hearts his closest companion (or second closest, at any rate; Flame was a question all of his own) had broken. He knew full well how many blushing maidens he'd ghosted, that more than a handful of men had struggled and fought to overcome their own internalized fear of what it meant to care for him, only to be completely ignored.

It made the prospect of confessing to him more than a little awkward.

“You can do it, Takeru.” Flame’s presence was too comforting to leave him behind, even if an audience for what was sure to be a spectacular failure was the last thing he wanted.

_This is about being honest,_ he told himself._ Even if Yusaku’s not interested, we’ll both be happier in the long run if I clear the air. It's not a big deal. He won't think less of me._

“I hope I didn't make you wait too long?”

Takeru just about jumped out of his skin, whipping around to see who the hell had snuck up on him — only for it to be, obviously, his best friend. Damn, he was getting soft. Yusaku was an incredibly quiet person, but even so, he should've known. “Not at all. I figured the teach’d keep you late. That guy’s an ass.”

Yusaku let out a quick breath, about as close as he ever came to a friendly chuckle, and Takeru let himself fill the silence between them with companionable chatter as they made their way towards their destination. The weather, popular Charisma Duelists, MMA, the latest booster pack, shortprints on a popular new Link-4 monster that were driving prices to astronomical levels.

Before he knew it, they'd reached the tables outside the hot dog cart, food in hand, and Yusaku hadn't said more than a sentence. He almost wanted to slap himself; why had he run his damn mouth so much? It was fine if they were friends, maybe, but if he wanted to be boyfriends, he needed to do a hell of a lot more listening.

“…So how was class today?”

“Same as ever.” Yusaku shrugged. “How about you?”

“I'm so behind… I can manage history, but mathematics leave my head spinning. How does anyone keep up? And everyone in my class seems so young. Freakin’ Naoki’s doing better than me!”

“Let me know if you need any help.”

“I might take you up on that. I don't know why I need all this anyways. Like, can't computers do everything we’re doing anyways? I don't see why I have to do it myself.”

“It helps in developing computational thinking patterns.”

“Bold words for someone who sleeps through class.”

“When else would I sleep?”

Takeru laughed. “Anyways, do you have your duel disk with you?”

“No. There's no dueling to be done.”

“Ah, good point. So have you been thinking about any deck changes? Flame’s been telling me he and Aqua are working on a new collaboration card, something both me and Blue could use.”

“Sounds gimmicky. I like my deck as it is.”

“I mean, you're the best damn duelist I've ever met, so if anyone should be confident in their skills, it's you. Have you thought about adjusting your extra deck? Fifteen slots isn't a lot, and almost half of that is Talkers.”

“I appreciate having a lot of options. It's not like you to ask so many questions, though. What's on your mind?”

“Oh, well, you know!” He smiled, hoping he looked moderately more confident than he felt. “I just felt like you might have more to say! I don't want to do all the talking.”

“Does it bother you?” Yusaku looked away. “I like hearing your voice.”

What followed: panicked alarm bells, or maybe a chorus of angels. All hands on deck, Yusaku’s complimenting us! He knew he was red as a beet, but he couldn't help it; Takeru wore his heart on his sleeve. Whatever he meant to say came out as mush, and Yusaku, in a rare moment, actually smiled.

“Sorry. I didn't mean to fluster you.”

“It's fine, it's okay! Actually—” He took a deep breath. Clear the air, remember? Not a big deal. Everyone got crushes on friends. Kiku’d had a crush on him, hadn't she? And he'd kindly turned her down, and now they were even closer for it, and he'd gotten to get to know her new girlfriend, and—

Oh, fuck, he was talking, wasn't he? Yusaku was patient, but that was no reason to leave him hanging! “You fluster me a lot, Yusaku.”

“I've noticed. You're easily flustered.”

“No! I mean, yes! I mean — no one else flusters me, at least not like you do. You don't make me flustered because you make me feel stupid, or because you want to get a rise out of me. You make me flustered because I really, really care about your opinion.”

“Ah.” Yusaku looked… almost vaguely uncomfortable, and his heart sank. “It wasn't — who I was, that wasn't someone to look up to.”

“Not because you're—” He cut himself off before he shouted Playmaker. The intent was obvious, anyways. “I care about what you think, Yusaku. Because I care about you. Because I—” Another deep breath. No point in beating around the bush. “—because I think you're amazing, and smart, and surprisingly funny for such a quiet guy, and legitimately kind; because you listen to me and take me for what I am, because you're the first person I ever felt like I wanted to impress, instead of needing to. And I have, uh, a really big crush on you.”

“Oh.” And then Yusaku turned beet freakin’ red. “…Oh.”

“Yeah. You don't have to reciprocate! I mean, obviously I want you to, but the important thing is that I'm honest with you. And I want to do things with you, and go places, and get to know you, and it doesn't really need to be different from what we have now but I definitely wouldn't mind if some kissing was involved and—”

Yusaku looked about ready to bolt, but instead he reached a hand across the table to link with Takeru’s. “I can’t promise it’ll be easy. I'm not very fond of too much touch, usually.”

“That's fine. It's not about touch, or anything, really. It's about the fact that I really like you, and I want to be around you when we’re both up for it, and I want to learn and grow together.” Takeru knew hope was shining through his face, and he couldn't even bring himself to care.

Yusaku smiled. “I think I'd like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I’m a bit behind on VRAINS, but I just finished season 2 and :,( I’m crying??? coping with firestormshipping, as one does


End file.
